Sueño
by Asshai
Summary: Short de Bella y de Edward, al final de Luna Nueva.


**Disclaimer:**Todo pertenece a S. Meyer, no saco provecho económico ni nada, publicando estos fics. Pero me gusta escribirlos.. jajaja.

**Spoilers:** Final de Luna Nueva.

**Dedicatoria:** Para... Ani Laurie!! Cómo no!! si lleva pidiéndome un Bella/Edward desde que nacimos.. ;). Espero que te guste!!.

Un short, Bella y Edward, al final de Luna Nueva.

**SUEÑO.**

-Comprendo por qué le tienes tanto aprecio.

-Es más que aprecio, Edward.

Me incorporé un poco en la cama, apoyándome en su brazo izquierdo que rodeaba mis hombros.

-Me ayudó cuando no encontraba la salida –vi en su rostro cruzar la pena que le producía el recuerdo de aquellos tiempos-, y no te vuelvas a mortificar¿vale?, ya lo hemos superado.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que entender que ahora es algo más complicado..

-Puedo tener amigos, eso no influirá en nuestra relación.

-Jacob, no es amigo –note el tonó irónico de su voz-, es una situación complicadísima.

-Una situación.. –puse los ojos en blanco-, es mi amigo, e intentaré solucionar con él nuestras diferencias de estos días. Ya sé que la principal no la voy a poder solucionar jamás, pero.. necesito que sepa que no le voy a dejar atrás.

-Como quieras.

Su semblante se mostraba frío. Mis amigos nunca le habían molestado, quizá Mike le hubiera causado al principio algo de rabia, por los celos, pero cuando supo lo que yo sentía, se mostró hasta amistoso con ellos cuando coincidían. De todas formas, estoy siempre tan absorta en él, que jamás ha tenido que dudar de mi fidelidad. En realidad ningún chico podría competir con Edward nunca.

Pero con Jacob era distinto. Le he explicado miles de veces que entre él y yo jamás podrá pasar nada porque no me gusta, no de ese modo. Y sin embargo, sigue sin creerlo del todo. Tal vez piense que por tener "habilidades especiales" Jacob tiene más posibilidad de conquistarme que cualquier otro muchacho de Forks. Es absurdo. Pero me canso de repetirle que él es el único para mi. Y mientras que no se produzca otra situación tan tensa como la del bosque entre ellos dos, me bastaba. No volveré a dejar que se crucen, al menos, no de esa forma. Ya intentaré hablar con Jacob mañana, porque el castigo de Charlie por lo de las motos va a durar años.

-¿Cómo quiera?, vale, pues quiero que me abraces más fuerte y te tiendas a mi lado.

Edward sonrió y me obedeció al instante. Casi antes de terminar la frase ya le tenía tendido a mi lado.

-No me refería a esto, pero creo que me gusta mucho más.

Ahora fui yo la que se rió, rodeando su frío pecho con mis brazos. Sentí un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y Edward cogió una manta de los pies de mi cama y me envolvió con ella antes de volverme a tender a su lado.

-No hacía falta que hicieras eso, no es frío lo que siento. Tus 25 grados bajo cero, los voy soportando cada vez mejor.

-Mi temperatura corporal es de 28 grados Bella, no exageres. Bueno, quizá 25, depende.

-Lo que sea, eres un cubito de hielo, cariño.

Lo dije sin pensar, más bien reconfortada por su abrazo y por sentirme tan bien. Pero lo cierto es que nunca había llamado a alguien así. Es más, cuando escuchaba esos calificativos de labios de otras personas me sonaban ridículos.. pero, ahora.. al escucharme llamar a Edward cariño, me sentí cómoda, me sentí a gusto, me sentí feliz.

-Me halagas. Por dos veces. Por lo del hielo y por lo de cariño. Bella, no sabía que fueras tan sentimental.

Sus palabras pretendían sonar a broma, pero sus ojos me devolvían una mirada de asombro. Le había pillado por sorpresa. Y por una buena sorpresa porque acto seguido me besó en la mejilla y me apretó algo más entre sus brazos, lo justo para que yo pudiera seguir respirando pero sin querer soltarme más. Sabía que Edward podía controlarse pero la sola idea de que con un poco más de fuerza podía acabar conmigo, me intranquilizó un poco. Me solté de su abrazo y le rodeé la cara con las manos, para darle un beso rápido.

-Eres muy escurridiza a veces, Bella, déjame que esta noche te tenga en mis brazos.. sabes que no te voy a hacer nada malo.

Seguramente eso lo había deducido por mi expresión, no por leerlo en mi mente, ni falta que le hacía haberlo leído. A veces, mi cara reflejaba toda la información que se necesitaba saber. No soy muy dada a fingir, ni me sale bien.

-Lo sé.

Aún así, volví a besarle antes de dejarme caer en su pecho de nuevo. A los pocos minutos Edward se tendió del todo a mi lado, frente a frente. Me sonrió y me besó en la frente, teniéndome sujeta aún.

Las cosas por ese camino iban mal encaminadas, porque a su lado me era cada vez más difícil contenerme y era evidente, que a él le ocurría lo mismo. Así que cerré los ojos y me dejé relajar por el contacto de su aliento. Sin embargo, Edward volvió a besarme casi de manera imperceptible e hizo que mi fuerza de voluntad se fuera por la borda.

-Eres un tramposo.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-No puedes besarme tan rápido, no me doy apenas cuenta y eso no es justo para mí¿no crees?, mis besos suelen durar más. –le reproché.

-Es cierto, supongo que te debo un beso a tu manera...

Dicho esto, y antes de que pudiera casi pensar en contestarle, sentí sus fríos labios sobre los míos, moviéndose con rapidez y con seguridad, buscando abrirse camino hacia el interior. Supongo que el contraste de ambas temperaturas nos sorprendió a los dos. Yo sentí el frío de su lengua y él sintió la calidez de mi boca cuando el beso se hizo más profundo. Y todo se volvió más incontrolable.

No nos separamos y el ritmo no disminuyó. Ese beso, no era como los míos, sin duda alguna, ese era mérito de Edward. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo, acariciando todo a su paso, deteniéndose en el ombligo para volver a ascender de nuevo.

Vi en sus ojos un destello negro azabache, pero segundos después volvían a tener un tono rojizo.

-Bella..

O paraba ya, o no habría vuelta atrás.

-Edward, podemos controlarnos.

-Tu puedes.. para mí esto es totalmente nuevo. No sé como podría afectarme.. y..

Ver a Edward sin palabras es como ver el sol sin dañarte la vista. No ocurría nunca. Así que eso fue lo que me impulsó a poner fin, por hoy, a nuestros deseos.

-Pues abrázame y durmamos. Bueno.. al menos, yo.

-A tu lado, hasta yo puedo dormir. Y si no puedo, mirarte me basta para no moverme de aquí, nunca.

Sonriendo, volví a depositar un rápido beso en sus labios, antes de abrazarlo y cerrar los ojos, algo nerviosa aún. Aunque poco a poco, y escuchando la respiración acompasada de Edward, me tranquilicé y me sentí reconfortada y querida como nunca. El sueño, no tardó mucho en llegar. Es más, estaba abrazando a Mi sueño.

**FIN.**


End file.
